1. Field
The inventive concept relates to a communication module assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a penetration rate of a mobile communication terminal is increased due to the development of communication technology and desire for user's needs and communication quality are increased, a mobile communication repeater is spreading to meet the demands. The mobile communication repeater is a device that connects a base station and a terminal.
In addition, even though the base station can receive radio frequency signals from an exchanger of a mobile communication provider to enable communication services, the mobile communication repeater is used to transmit radio frequency signals of the base station more accurately and further because of the limited range of radio frequency signals from the base station. Usually, a large number of mobile telecommunication repeaters are installed in small cities or mountainous areas that are far away from base stations rather than big cities.
Various types of mobile communication repeaters have been disclosed for various purposes. Typical mobile communication repeaters include an optical repeater and a radio frequency (RF) repeater. The optical repeater has a method of receiving radio frequency signals of a base station located closest to an area where the optical repeater is installed and transmitting the radio frequency signals to an area where radio frequency signals are unstable or communication quality is weak through an optical cable. The RF repeater is a wireless communication device for solving a shaded area of underground or ground where it is difficult to transmit signals, and is used for smooth communication by providing signal amplification and a radio path between a base station and a terminal.
The mobile communication repeater has a case and various internal components for communication repeat in the case. Depending on the situation, required internal components of the mobile communication repeater may be different. In a conventional mobile communication repeater, if one of the internal components is disconnected, electrical connection to other internal components is cut off and a separate cable needs to be connected. In particular, considering that the mobile communication repeater is mounted and used in a place where user's accessibility is difficult, such as an upper end of a telephone pole, it is difficult to separate internal components. Therefore, countermeasures are required.